


Sanguine Hearts

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlined Love Sequel, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bloodlined Love. With their future set Blaine and Kurt must handle their destiny. Learning to rule, becoming fathers and Kurt's ever evolving powers. Who thought a Prince's life was easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel to Bloodlined Love, already, lol!
> 
> This starts from a couple of months after the end of Bloodlined Love and will deal with, as the summary says, them becoming Blood Princes, family life and their powers.
> 
> Side note. Sanguine is one of the words in the English (and others) I love. It's got many meanings and I'm going to list them.
> 
> Optimistic or positive, especially in a bad situation. A ruddy complexion (see: Kurt's cheeks through most of the seasons, aww). Blood-red. Blood-thristy or craving of blood.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Note: I did not expect to have this out so soon but it just happened. I forgot to mention in the last chapter of Bloodlined Love that all the places I mentioned are real, including the Blood Palace. Of course it's not called the Blood Palace. It's called Whitehall Court and it's what inspired me to write these stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: They're vampires and one of them's pregnant. Yeah, this one's pretty fluffy. Oh and I'm screwing the tiniest bit with the whole aura thing but it's not much.

When Kurt was four he started seeing shadows move. He'd been with his mom and pointed out a woman who was staring at a man instead of her kid. He'd pointed at her and whispered that she was a bad lady. His mom had been thrilled and worried; his father had dismissed it as him meaning she was ignoring her child. Elena had stared in horror when two days later the TV reported a man's body found and recognised him as the man at the park.  
When Kurt was six he accidentally flooded the house when he'd had a tantrum over his favourite waistcoat getting ripped.  
When he was eight his mother died and for a month straight Lima was battered by storms and strange calmness in its citizens and for that month crime plummeted.  
When Kurt was twelve he started predicting events but just did it for fun, sitting with Mercedes in the mall and picking people out. They never watched the news so any connection with his 'silly' predictions and the faces that flashed up on the TV was never made.  
At fourteen Kurt, already being bullied for his 'differences' was pushed down the stairs at school and the resulting head trauma left him with concussion and missing memories that both saddened and made Burt sigh with relief, until he was eighteen and three weeks before he met Blaine Anderson, prince of the vampires, Kurt levitated in his sleep, surrounded by golden clouds and almost made Burt pass out when he came to wake him for breakfast.

Kurt’s sitting on one of the chaises, watching Duarte close the drapes and turn on the table lamps. There’s a slight gold tinge to the air around him and something at the back of his mind twinges that he should know what that means, but he doesn’t. “Duarte?” He calls and the man looks over at him, ready as always to do whatever he asks.  
“Yes, my Prince?” He intones, straightening and the glow intensifies for a second and then starts to fade.  
“Are you using magic?”  
The man’s mouth twitches and he looks around at what he was doing. “No, simply shutting curtains and turning on lights. Why?”  
Kurt smiles at him. In all the time he’s known him he still refuses to call Kurt or Blaine, any of them, by their names, though Kurt never stops trying to make him. “No reason.” He says with a shrug and rests a hand on the bump. The other man looks at where his hand is, smiles then leaves. In his mind Kurt hears ‘except that you were glowing’ and shrugs it off, blaming his hormones and the fading summer light.  
He doesn’t think about it. Not until a few days later Blaine strides through the door and sweeps him into a kiss and the first thing on his mind, apart from ‘hello Blaine jr’ is that he’s purple. Purple. Not his skin, that stays a healthy tanned colour and his clothes are still the all-black and dark blue ensemble he’d left in that morning but the air, the air is purple. He shakes in his husband’s arms and Blaine steps back to look at him a little worried.  
“Are you ok, Kurt?”  
He wants to lie, to grit out ‘morning sickness’ and have it left at that but honesty is still the most important thing that holds their relationship together besides their friendship and destiny. Instead he makes to sit down and in a second he’s on their bed while Blaine fluffs his pillows and generally fusses until Kurt stops him. “Blaine have you read my mind lately?” He asks. It’s one of his husband’s favourite past times, to have a wander through Kurt’s mind, picking up pieces of his life and watching them like a TV show. Kurt’s done it himself, though it’s Blaine’s power he’s been researching familial and mate bonds that leaves a little of the other person’s powers in them and since then he’s figured out how to step into Blaine’s mind as much as the other man has his.  
Blaine blinks at him and sits down, a confused look replacing the worried one. “No. I haven’t, why?”  
“Ok, have you heard of auras?” He tries and at this Blaine’s eyes light up.  
“No but you have.” He says eagerly, obviously expecting Kurt to look at him with more than his current ‘huh?’ expression.  
“I have?” He asks dumbly and Blaine’s face falls.  
“You don’t remember.” He huffs and Kurt grabs his face to look into the honey eyes of his mate.  
“Remember what, Blaine?”  
“Ok, lie back and close your eyes. Now think back, past meeting me, past your graduation, past your senior year back to when you were fourteen. Can you see anything?” He asks, his deep voice soothing as pictures flicker in Kurt’s mind.  
“I’m tiny.” He lets out a little laugh, remembering himself back then, a look of indignation on his face over something his father has said.  
Blaine laughs too and drags his fingers over his arm lovingly. “You were, but still so strong. Now try remembering back further.”  
Kurt tries; he can see little bits, insignificant bits that flare in and out of his mind. Laughing, crying, walking around Lima, school, the mall but nothing of significance and it dumbfounds him. “N-no, I can’t,” He says and his eyes fly open. “What’s wrong with my memories?”  
Blaine looks at his lap with a sombre expression and the next thing out of his mouth shocks Kurt. “A while back I was looking through your mind and it was like bits kept falling away in the period of your childhood when your powers were just tiny buds waiting to bloom. I can see bits, important bits like birthdays, meeting Rachel, your mom, her death, your dad but sometimes your memories just cut out as if your mind is blocking something,” He admitted and it’s then he sighs and places a hand on the bump. “Our child will never have to go through what you went through, my heart. When you were fourteen there was…something…a bully pushed you down the stairs. When I saw it I wanted to find them and rip them to pieces but it’s then that the memories go away. I read your father and the doctor tells him you have selective amnesia but because of your powers and being bound it seemed to lock away the memories of you showing off your powers. You saw auras. As a child you saw auras.”  
“And auras are?” He asks, his mind blown by what Blaine has told him.  
Blaine’s eyes light again and he grabs his hand. “Let’s go see Annalei.” He exclaims happily and they rush downstairs.

“Hi Kurt! Hi Blaine!” Their sister in law calls as they walk into the family room. She’s sitting on one of the seats with a napping Cooper and Kurt digs his nails into Blaine’s palm when he sees him look into Cooper’s dreams.  
“Rude.” He hisses but Blaine ignores him.  
“Annalei Kurt wants to know what auras are.” Blaine announces and pushes Kurt towards her and sits down, looking at them eagerly.  
Annalei’s eyes widen and she looks between them. “Auras? Kurt can see auras?” She asks excitedly and Kurt holds up his hands.  
“Whoa let’s slow down. Auras. Are.” He demands softly and she rolls her eyes in a ‘duh silly me’ gesture as he sits down in Blaine’s lap.  
“Ok. Auras generally are something no-one but certain vampires and some really, really powerful humans, some creatures and, like, fairies see. It’s like an energy field. Different colours denote if someone’s good or bad, their personality, their health, their rank, spiritualty, desires, needs. I once saw someone with a black one. At first I thought it was their shadow but it wasn’t. They died.” She said matter of factly and Kurt’s eyes widened.  
“So auras, they’re connected to my empath powers?”  
Blaine shook his head. “They’re actually an extension of them. Not everyone who can see auras are empaths and not everyone who are empaths can see auras. You’re powerful but you’re also very connected to your psychological being.”  
“He called you deep, Kurt,” Annalei giggled and Kurt deadpanned her then giggled himself.  
“When Cooper wakes he can heal your mind, find all the pieces and put them back together again.” Blaine told him and as if on cue Cooper blinked his eyes open and groaned.  
“Hello awesome people. Why are you here?”  
“Coop do you remember what I told you about Kurt’s missing memories?”  
“Does everyone know about my amnesia but me?” Kurt squeaked and Cooper shook his head.  
“I don’t think father’s aide knows,” He shrieked as Kurt growled at him and laughed. “Tell your mate ‘down boy’, Blaine.”  
“Nah, I get to sleep in my own bed if I let him maul who he wants.” Blaine replied flippantly and smiled at his husband who blew him a kiss.  
“Ookay enough about your bedroom antics. Lie down Kurt. Stay, Blaine.” He warned and Blaine flashed his eyes at him menacingly.

Kurt lay there for what felt like hours and almost drifted off a couple of times if Annalei hadn’t squeezed his hand as he felt the soft tendrils of sleep take him in. Finally Cooper straightened from where he’d had his fingers against Kurt’s temples and tapped his shoulder. “There. How do you feel?”  
Kurt blinked his eyes open and a flood of memories came back. Him as a child, chubby-cheeked and adorable pointing out colours and people to his mother. The floods, the storms, the telling the future, the things he did. He looked at Annalei and the pink glow around her blazed then faded, then Cooper whose green aura was a little hazy, as if he needed more sleep which he probably did. “I can see everything.” He whispered and Blaine helped him up, a wide grin on his face.  
Annalei went to her bookcase and took one off of the shelf. “Here, this is all about auras. It’s got a lot about Buddhism in there because of the connection they have and other religions but there’s a huge bit about vampiric powers that I found helpful. It also tells you what colour means what.” She said, handing it over and smiling.  
“Are you?” Kurt started and she bowed.  
“Namaste.” She replied and Kurt’s jaw dropped as Blaine pulled him out of the room.  
Back in their living room Kurt leafed through the book and stopped on the list of colours and meanings next to it, smiling as he recognised each of the colours he’d seen around Duarte, Blaine, Cooper and Annalei.  
“So?” Blaine asked eagerly and Kurt looked at him fondly.  
“Ok, so I saw yellow around Duarte which means he’s happy, optimistic, intellectual but easily led.”  
Blaine snorted. “Apt for a guard and aide.”  
Kurt nodded and carried on. “Annalei is pink which are love, sincerity and friendship.”  
“Which she has in spades.” Blaine laughed.  
“Cooper, get this. Peaceful, healing, compassion and jealousy.” Kurt laughed and Blaine almost fell off the seat laughing then got up and wrapped his arms around his husband, his hands on the swell.  
“And what am I, gorgeous?” He whispered huskily and Kurt shivered.  
“You’re purple. A seeker, benevolent, wisdom, intuitive and spiritual.”  
“Hell yeah I am!” The black haired vampire laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him deeply then pulled away. “Hey, that’s weird.”  
“What?” Kurt asked, wondering where his kiss went.  
“Wisdom. That’s what your name means. My aura is the same as your name.” He laughed.  
Kurt groaned, half happily and half wondering how many times whoever ran the universe had to point out they were meant to be. “Show off.”  
“Hmm. Let me show off. You enjoy.” Blaine growled and pushed his mate onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply.  
Kurt giggled as Blaine broke the kiss and trailed little love bites down his neck before the sting of fangs entering his neck sealed the beautiful moment. “I always do.” He breathed, running his hands down his honey-eyed mate’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises in this one. Warnings: A little hurt/comfort and situational angst but mostly fluff

“I came across a fallen tree; I felt the branches of it looking at me.”  
“I think the baby likes it more when you sing.” Kurt said, fingers drifting over the bump and into Blaine’s hair where his husband was resting on the swell of his stomach, singing to the baby beneath.  
Blaine looked up at him and snorted, hazel eyes crinkling in happiness. “I think it just likes attention.”  
Kurt laughed. “Oh heaven forbid our child likes attention. I think that’s kind of a prerequisite, don’t you think?”  
Blaine grunted and turned his head, pressing a kiss to his mate’s pale skin. “Maybe. Kurt?” He asked, looking at the other man’s torso then up at his face where Kurt raised an eyebrow. “How many months did you think you were along?”  
“Your great grandmother and the doctor said I was about four months along. Why?” He asked, cocking his head.  
“You’re just…a little bigger than most at this stage. From things I’ve read and the pictures of great grandmother and mother and ones I’ve found on the internet of pregnant men and women-“  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Kurt squawked, pulling himself into a sitting pose, throwing Blaine off. “Are you honestly calling me fat Blaine Diavolo Anderson?”  
“No!” Blaine cried, holding up his hands in defence. “I’m just saying that you’re bigger than I thought you’d be now and I want the doctor to look at you. Male pregnancies are dangerous, Kurt. Male vampire pregnancies and incredibly dangerous and I’m just worried about you and our baby.”  
Kurt’s eyes widened and he placed a hand over the bump protectively. “Are you serious?”  
“Haven’t you read up about any of this? You like reading so much I-“  
“Not about this! I haven’t had enough time to even think about reading and where would I start, Blaine? I don’t want to go out because I don’t want pictures taken and show me where, exactly in the library is the Male Vampire Pregnancy section ‘cos right now I’d love to see it!” Kurt shouted, scared of the worry he felt pouring out of Blaine.  
“Kurt, calm down baby, please. None of this is helpful for you or the baby. I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t think. Here, let’s get my laptop out and we can research together, ok?” Blaine said soothingly, pushing out his powers to soothe his love. Kurt’s shoulders dropped, letting Blaine’s powers rub over him like a massage without touching him and he sat back down on the bed.  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He said quietly and Blaine sat down, pulling him into his lap and shushed him.   
“Don’t be, gorgeous. I get it. Let’s just have a look at some sites.” Blaine whispered in the same soothing tone and felt Kurt nod against him as he nuzzled into his neck.

“Geez, Blaine he’s pregnant, not an invalid.” Cooper groused as he watched Blaine prepare a beaker of blood for himself and a couple of bottles for his mate.  
Blaine glared at him then carried on looking in the cupboard, searching for the cinnamon he swore he’d put back in there. Recently Kurt had been on a kick of adding the spice to his blood; it was one of his less interesting cravings. “I know that Coop but something’s going on. He’s bigger than he should be and I just want to keep him safe until the doctor sees him.” He replied, getting frustrated.  
“I just want to see my brother in law,” The older vampire muttered. “You’ve been keeping him cooped up there for almost a week now. Isn’t he saying the same? Isn’t he trying to come see us?”  
Blaine sighed and shook his head. “I haven’t locked him up, Cooper. He’s free to leave but he agrees with me. Surprisingly Cooper, Kurt trusts and agrees with his husband. Sure he wants to see you and everyone else but you’ve all got a long, long time to see him. A little breather is good sometimes.” He says and grins triumphantly as he finds the cinnamon and shakes it into the blood, ignoring the glare levelled at his back.  
“Sometimes I forget what a dick you can be.” Cooper growls good-naturedly.  
“And sometimes I forget what a brat you can be. See you at dinner!” Blaine calls back as he leaves, smiling to himself. Everything is right with the world. He has his family, his mate, that same mate is four months pregnant with their child and someday they’ll be Blood Princes raising their own family.  
He walks into their living room to see his father and the doctor talking quietly. He ignores the two men and goes into their small library and sets the bottles down in front of his husband. Kurt’s eyes are looking straight through him to some point way off in the distance, his eyes glazed. “Penny for them.” He says jovially and Kurt blinks, his eyes now focused and he grabs one of the bottles, uncapping it and downing half before he speaks.  
“I’ve been trying to see the future.”  
“And?” He prompts.  
Kurt shrugs and drinks the rest of the bottle, burping quietly. “Nothing. It’s like whatever is there is being blocked.” He replies.  
Blaine sits down and takes one of his mate’s hands. “Why do you think that is? If anything your powers seem to be developing with your pregnancy. Why would you be able to see things before and now, not?”  
“Do you remember your great grandfather likening being able to see the future to putting your hands to fire?” He asks and Blaine nods. “I think partly I’m not supposed to see this, and partly I don’t want to. Whatever my great great grandfather saw that made him decide that being a vampire wasn’t worth it is trying to keep me safe.”  
“Like if you’d seen what happened at the club you would have been scared of me.” Blaine says contemplatively.  
“Or if I’d seen what I did to that vampire who tried to kill you, I’d have been scared of myself.” Kurt said, remembering when they’d confronted the Despoina and he’d practically filleted the vampire who’d run at his then fiancé with a sword.   
Blaine tilted his head, watching his mate. “You know that you had no choice then, don’t you? You’re not scared by your powers are you?” He asked.  
Kurt waved a hand dismissively. “No, of course not. All of the things I’ve been through now, I understand and I understand what could have happened if I hadn’t done it but back then I would have been scared.”

The hazel eyed Prince nodded and smiled. “I understand. So, the doctor’s here. Are you ready?”  
“Are you sure you’re not overreacting?” Kurt asked as they got up and walked into the other room to meet the doctor, Blaine’s father having left seconds before.  
Blaine shook his head as the doctor replied. “Greetings your Highnesses, and forgive me Prince Kurt, but I do not think Prince Blaine is overreacting. Now, let us go into your room so I can properly check you over. Prince Blaine if you’d like to wait?”  
“No, I want to see.” Blaine gritted out and Kurt looked at him, noticing a change in him.  
“Blaine? Are you ok?”  
Dmitri, Katarin, Vlad and Cooper waited at the door, listening to the exchange and fading voices as the three went into the bedroom. Suddenly they heard the doctor shout, then again a few seconds later, then growling that sounded like Blaine and Kurt’s shriek while the doctor shouted. “Prince Blaine compose yourself!”  
A second later they scrambled out of the way as the doors blew open and Blaine landed in the hallway. Dmitri ran to his youngest’s side and helped him up. Blaine stepped away and stared incredulously through the doorway.  
“You threw me out!” He yelled.  
“You don’t bite doctors, you vicious little tyrant!” Kurt’s voice came back and Blaine huffed and looked at his family.  
“What?”   
“There is a reason I stopped you from following when the doctor came to see him four months ago, my son. Vampires are protective and their actions, especially in these situations are often misdirected, protecting their loved from the one trying to help.” Dmitri said soothingly, Cooper helpfully, in his own mind at least, supplying the images of Blaine getting angry and protective and trying to stop the examination, to their father.  
Blaine sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall and tried to calm down, the images of the doctor examining his mate, touching that perfect porcelain skin no longer filling him with rage.  
Finally the doctor walked out and looked at them all. “Well Prince Blaine was right; Prince Kurt is bigger than he should be, but for good reason. Congratulations, his Highness is having twins.”  
“Twins? Oh that is wonderful!” Katarin exclaimed as her son rushed past them into the bedroom to gather his husband up in his arms, kissing him deeply.  
The doctor bowed to them all and left. Dmitri puffed out his chest as Vlad patted him on the back. “Virile, our boy. I knew he was strong.” The Count said proudly.

“The Royal press secretary sent out an announcement a few hours ago confirming that Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt are having twins. This is the first double birth for the Royal family and the family is said to be overjoyed. Multiple pregnancies are rare in vampires and it shows Prince Blaine’s virility and power that he could be the father of twins. This also leads to a question. With the Royal couple’s accession to the throne this year as well as becoming parents, and we have no assumption that they cannot cope, which of the twins will be their heir? Of course they don’t have to decide as soon as the twins are born, His Highness Blood Prince Dmitri waited until Prince Blaine was becoming a teenager before declaring him his heir but it is still intriguing. We also wonder if they’ll be two boys, two girls or one of each but whatever little blessings come to the Princes our congratulations go to them both. This is V! News, good evening.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one out!  
> Warnings for fluff, hurt/comfort and a bit of violence  
> Enjoy!

Vampire society is governed by laws and morals the same way Human society is. Some things are punished in the same way and cross over between the Council and Human governments is frequent. There are some thing that differ, while most capital punishment has limits in Human society Vampiric society holds no such limits and with life span much longer, it is harder to give ‘life terms’ or judge on the creature’s ability to blend back into society. Vampires do not justify reintegration in the same way Humans do, as suspicious and mindful of their origins and nature, it is often with disastrous results that the Council has tested this theory, or become convinced by the Humans to allow it. Vampire memory is also far longer than Humans’ and as steeped in history; their past reminds them that no-one is immune to the ‘insanity’ of chaos and crime, or immune from the law once it has passed.

“Baby, wait,” Kurt whined as he felt Blaine’s fangs cut into his neck. “Let me at least digest. I’m eating for three now.”  
His half-asleep husband didn’t seem fully aware of what he was doing but as he swallowed down his first draw he tumbled off of the bed as a shield went up around Kurt.  
“What the hell?”  
Kurt giggled as the shield disappeared and looked over the side of the bed where his mate looked up at him, confused. “I told you to wait.” He said chidingly and Blaine cocked his head to the side then got up.  
“Did you do that?”  
“Nope, that would be your offspring, my love. They’re hungry, Blaine.” He said, shaking his head and patting the bump lovingly.  
The black-haired vampire climbed back onto the bed and sat down, his hand hovering over the bump. “You’re honestly telling me our children did that?” He asked, wonder in his voice.  
“Of course they did. We’ve both been known as children to perform our powers, why would our children be any different?”  
“Not while inside the womb, Kurt,” He says, gesturing to his husband’s stomach as Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry babies. Dada will remember not to steal your food.” He promises, pressing his hand to the bump and grinning at the feel of pats against his hand. He feels pressure that has nothing to do with the hands and chuckles. They’re willing to protect themselves and their daddy, definitely his kids.  
“You’re such a good father,” Kurt coos then laughs as Blaine presses his cheek against the swell of his stomach. “Careful, they’ll kick you, Blaine.”  
Blaine scrunches his nose up and blows cold air across his stomach then jolts up, moving away before one of the babies kicks where he was. He does it again in another spot and dodges another kick. He and the babies continue their little game for about ten minutes until Kurt groans, complaining that all the kicking is getting painful and then Blaine looks sheepish and gets up, moving up his body until he’s tucked against Kurt’s side and they’re kissing in long, slow kisses, enjoying each other and nuzzling, love flowing between them and their babies settle down to sleep.

Katarin stepped through the doorway and looked around, then walked from room to room and frowned. Neither her son nor son-in-law were anywhere to be found. She sighed then heard a bang, followed by another as she turned around and she almost ran up the stairs to the newest part of the Towers, the nursery.  
Her jaw dropped as she walked in and took in the sight. Her boys; she’d been calling Kurt her boy for a long time now, were sitting against one of the cots giggling like the teenagers they were. Their giggles abated slightly and she watched Blaine lean over and start massaging Kurt’s shoulders.  
After a few minutes she started to get uncomfortable watching the incredibly loving and private moment and cleared her throat, even though there was no way either of them hadn’t sensed her.  
“Just a second, mama.” Blaine said distractedly, focused on his task, then he finally stopped and got up, helping his husband up as he did.  
“You called for me?” She asked, smiling at them both, her eyes drawn to Kurt’s bump.  
“Yes, I was wondering if you would come shopping with me. Kurt needs a few things and we’ve all been so busy…” Blaine trailed off, looking at her with hopeful eyes and she flushed with happiness. Her son could easily get one of their staff or Cooper or Annalei to go out but he wanted to spend some time with her. He’d been so busy with his and Kurt’s training and the impending births and she couldn’t think of anything better than going shopping with her baby boy. It brought her back to the conversation she’d had months ago with Kurt about how much Blaine loved her and she nodded.  
“I would love to.”  
Blaine grinned and clapped his hands together. “Great! I’ll go get my coat. I’ll see you later, beautiful.” He said, turning to Kurt and capturing his lips. He left the room and she looked at her son-in-law, smiling.  
“Are you well today, my son?” She asked and he nodded.  
“Yes, thank you. I think we’re both going a little stir crazy so I asked him to go get me some of those chocolates that I like and a few other things.”  
She tilted her head to the side slightly in thought. “Did you ask him to ask me?”  
Kurt shook his head and gestured to the other room where they could hear Blaine singing as he collected his wallet and keys. “No, he did that all by himself. He’s still your little boy; he still wants his mama sometimes.”  
She grinned and drew him into a hug, one hand resting on his bump. “I love you, Kurt.”  
“I love you too.” He replied and they smiled at each other before Blaine’s voice from the doorway distracted them.  
“I love you both, now let’s go. See you later love.”  
“See you later baby.” Kurt replied, turning back to the cot and they left.

The drive in the car was short and before long they were walking into a grocery store, Blaine looking around. He hadn’t been in many of these, the various reasons why made him roll his eyes sometimes. He was royal, his powers made him a little unstable when he was without Kurt before that beautiful night they met, and it was just easier if he let others go out and do his shopping. Kurt changed everything, though. He talked about shopping, normal things and it made Blaine want them. Kurt hadn’t been raised like him and it gave him a new perspective just like how Blaine had been raised gave Kurt his.  
There was so much here, and so many people. It was a little intoxicating. He walked down an aisle that read Vampire Confectionary and picked up Kurt’s chocolates, odd little things that were truffles with blood inside. They were nice but not something he liked. He picked up a few of the things he liked, jelly fruits with blood in them and a packet of blood muffins that Kurt would no doubt tease him about later when curiosity hit him. He looked around and walked up the aisle and over into the human confectionary, stunned to see it was almost exactly the same as the vampire one. He’d never really thought about human food but as he searched the shelves it looked like all the companies made the same things, just slightly modified for vampires with blood and not so much sugar and that was all the difference. He walked out of the aisle and towards the blood when something caught his eye. There was a little newspaper stand to the side and stacked on top of them were various magazines and papers, many had pictures of himself and Kurt, speculating over the babies or their accession but one stopped him. It was a gossip magazine, not one of the ones he knew about that Kurt liked. It was a human publication and had the title ‘Vampires, are they really the same as us?’. He picked it up and looked at the index for the page number then flicked to it. It was made up of several articles about vampire attacks and made a reference to the trouble with the Despoina but also talked about humans attacks too and essentially told the reader that everyone had the possibility to harm and create havoc, but it wasn’t right to judge and prejudice against them for their race. It made him smile and he took it with him to the till, joining his mother in the queue.  
They paid quickly, the girl behind the till blushing and stuttering as she realised who she was serving and Blaine smiled at her charmingly, thanking her in a low, sweet voice.

They got outside and Blaine was about to tell his mother about the magazine when a scream interrupted them and they looked over at the other side of the strangely quiet street where a woman, a human, was running out of a building. She was dishevelled and bloody, looking up fearfully then screamed again as a talk, muscle-bound vampire raced out of the building and grabbed her, biting her to shrieks of horror and disgust by the gathered crowd and trying to drag her back inside. The police acted quickly and grabbed hold of the vampire as Duarte rushed forward and caught the girl as she fell.  
Blaine left his mother with Finn and helped Duarte as the sirens of the ambulance got nearer. Some of the people gathered gasped at seeing him but he ignored it to deal with the human whose heart was beating slower and slower as her blood gushed out. The paramedics took over and rushed her away and Blaine started to walk back over to his mother, shaken.  
“Your Highness!” One of the policemen called and he looked back at them. “Would you not want to see the criminal, and we need your statement, sire.”  
Blaine nodded and gestured to his mother and Duarte who’d now re-joined her and Finn. “Yes, of course, but if you will excuse me, I need to get Her Majesty home.”   
“Of course Your Highness. Your Majesty.” The policeman said, bowing low to Blaine’s mother and they got into the car and sped back to the Towers.  
Dmitri and Kurt were waiting for them as they came through the doors and Katarin rushed into her husband’s arms as Blaine ran to Kurt.  
“I could feel your fear,” Kurt whispered. “Your dad could feel your mom’s too. What happened?”  
“We saw a Vampire attack a Human. I don’t know if…I don’t know if she survived. They wanted me to see him but I needed to get mom home and see you,” He said in a rush and felt Kurt’s arms tighten around him then looked up at his father. “Dad, why would they want me to see him?”  
Dmitri sighed and patted his shoulder as he spoke. “It’s not been something you’ve ever had to worry about and I hoped you wouldn’t. It’s obviously rarer now but there’s a law. If any attack or killing is seen by a member of the Royal Family, that member is to question and meter out punishment. I can swing my power if you like, go there myself.”  
Blaine shook his head. “No, I’ll do it but I am tired, will they allow me to talk to him tomorrow?”  
Dmitri snorted and ruffled his son’s hair. “Allow you? Boy, you tell them what you want. I will tell them that it has been a stressful day and to correctly pass judgement you need to rest and prepare and they can expect you tomorrow.”  
Blaine nodded and stepped out of Kurt’s hold to take his hand. “Thank you dad. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, son” His parents replied and watched as he and Kurt walked up the stairs to a very early bed, his exhausted expression paining their hearts, knowing that they could do nothing and yet again their boy was to deal out decisions, knowing sometime soon he’d be doing it permanently.

“This place will be so beautiful for a wedding.” Rachel sighs, looking around her and Kurt and Blaine look at each other.  
“Uh we know, Rach. We already had it, remember?” Kurt says, looking between his friend and husband who is regarding Rachel with a weird look, his head cocked to the side.  
“Oh I know. I meant mine.” She says with her hands on her hips, a superior look on her face and the two males look at each other again confused and Kurt speaks again.  
“Rachel, this is a home, a palace, not a church. You’re not getting married here.”  
She looks put out then her face clears and he gestures between them. “You two did.”  
“Blaine and I got married here because this is our home, Rachel,” Kurt says incredulously, amazed she’d even think of it. “Blaine’s heir, so am I. I’ve got our heirs growing inside me. Of course we got married here but Rachel, you’re not a princess, and you’re not even of the Basarab line. Why would you get married here?”  
“I am,” She protests. “I have a sliver-“  
“A sliver,” Blaine finally speaks, cutting her off mockingly. “If all the people who had a sliver of my family’s blood in their veins were given attention to, there would be many thousands in their total. Your blood is no different to others and it does not give you any right to marry in our home or act the way you have so many times.”  
Kurt looked at his husband, feeling his anger and sending out soothing waves to him. He knew the way Rachel acted annoyed him. Back when Kurt was ‘human’ she acted with more respect, from what Blaine and Katarin told him, but since Kurt’s arrival she’d seemed to use her friendship and ‘status’ as a reason not to bow or act like they were her rulers, her betters. He scratched his head, fingers touching the circlet Blaine had lovingly put there hours earlier, telling him he looked so beautiful with one on. “Rachel,” He started then looked at her again, a thought coming to him. “Oh my gosh are you angry with me?”  
Blaine looked at him stunned but his head snapped around to her when she muttered. “It should have been me.”  
“He’s my mate, Rachel!” Kurt snapped. He couldn’t believe it. She knew vampire society, rules and fate more than he had before he’d found out what he really was. She should know that Blaine and Kurt had no say over their fate, and what did this say about her and Finn?  
“It should have been me!” She shouted back. “I was supposed to be the famous one. I was supposed to be the star. I was supposed to be the high ranking vampire, finding my mate. You were a human; you just wanted Blaine to fuck you!”  
Kurt’s eyes widened, shocked. She wasn’t angry with him for finding Blaine, she was angry that he was more famous than her, more important, more powerful and all from only going to the ball so long ago with the slim hope that he’d at least catch the Prince’s eye and be able to stare at him for a while. “Rachel, I-“  
“How dare you!” Blaine roared, cutting him off. The furious vampire stalked forward and Rachel suddenly looked tiny, cowering in fear. Kurt grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.  
“Blaine stop it, calm down.” He insisted and pulled him backwards, Blaine easily yielding to him.   
He stepped back to his husband but still glared at the woman he’d once called a friend. Not close, but more than an acquaintance. He hissed and ignored the ‘did you have to?’ look from Kurt and growled. “Maybe Kurt did want me to fuck him, maybe he wanted to spread himself out on a bed and let me shove my big, hard cock inside him. Maybe he did, but none of that changes the fact that we’re mates, he is powerful, a Prince and the most perfect creature in the universe. Maybe he wanted me, well he got me. He got my big, hard cock and got it over and over; the evidence is right there inside him, pushing out that belly and guess what?” He snarled and Rachel shook her head, looking slightly green. “He’s a screamer; now get out of my palace.”  
She evidently knew when she was beaten, or maybe she just didn’t want more excruciating details of their sex life and as soon as he said it, she turned tail and ran and was gone in a second.  
“Oh my gosh,” Kurt whispered, arousal, embarrassment and a little exasperation mixing together and looked at Blaine. “Did you just-“  
“Get upstairs before I fuck you in the hallway.” His mate growled, fixing dark honey eyes on him and Kurt gulped, his own glasz eyes darkening and he was up the stairs in seconds, Blaine’s dark chuckle following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this one didn't want to work for me. Really, really sorry.  
> Warnings: Pain, hurt/comfort, some past stuff vaguely covered a few times. Fluff

Blaine arrived at the station bright and early and was met by the police chiefs, Vampire and Human,  
“Good morning Your Highness, thank you for coming. The prisoner is in one of our Vampire holding cells. He hasn’t spoken and has refused to eat. I am sure you will get the truth from him.” The Vampire chief said as they walked towards the cells.  
Blaine nodded. “Of course. Is there any news of the human?”  
“She’s alive. Just.” The human chief said grimly and Blaine sighed silently in relief. They showed him to the cell and locked the door behind him.  
Blaine looked around, dark eyes taking everything in. The cell was dirty and he fought the urge to recoil. They wouldn’t keep a criminal in a comfy, clean place but the vampire had obviously let his rage loose against the walls. Blood was everywhere and the room stank of sweat. There was a low snarl and Blaine’s eyes flicked to the vampire. He looked like a wild animal, his eyes deep red, skin cracking, his muscles bulging and if he was standing, Blaine guessed he’d be at least a foot taller them himself. “Will you talk to me?” Blaine asked, not scared in the slightest. He was born of war blooded tyrants, impalers, kings and golden skinned warriors dealing life and death with fanged grins. He wouldn’t be scared by parasites like this one.  
“I’m not talking to you, princess. Go back to your ivory tower.” The vampire spat but didn’t try to come closer. He was scared, Blaine realised with a smirk.  
“Oh good, you know who I am, so you know what I can do. If you don’t talk I can read your mind and as you are unlikely to want me doing that, it will be excruciatingly painful. Perhaps,” Blaine trailed off, looking over the other vampire with his head cocked to the side. “It will be different for you.”  
The vampire’s eyes widened, his first show of actual fright since Blaine had stepped into the cell, Maybe the first time since he’d been arrested. “You can’t hurt a prisoner! It’s against the law!” He shouted and Blaine laughed sardonically.  
“I am the law.” He growled, leaning in close. His eyes clouded over and the vampire reared back, screaming in pain.

The two chiefs were whispering together, a little worried. Neither of them had ever met the Prince. They’d heard news reports and read the things written about him, as did all vampires and most human society but neither of them knew his powers. Prince Dmitri was a powerful Blood Prince, his powers were nearly as great the Blood Count but they, and no-one else in New York, had seen Prince Blaine’s powers up close.  
The door swung open and they both rushed forward as Prince Blaine stumbled out, his eyes returning to their normal hazel and he looked at them.  
“Have you checked his apartment?” He grated out, trying not to see the images he’d seen every time he blinked.  
“No Your Highness, we were waiting for you.” The human chief said, glancing at his counterpart and back to the Prince.  
“Check it. She’s the only one who survived.”  
“My Prince?” The vampire chief started uncertainly then stepped back as Blaine looked at him, his eyes black and his mind was filled with images as the Prince transferred them to him.  
“Twenty two souls live in his mind,” Blaine explained to the human chief. “The thing that killed those people. Will your government want a trial?”  
“I…I don’t know, Your Highness.” The human chief said, stumbling over his words.  
“Speak to whoever you need to. My opinion, however, is that he is taken out of this world quickly. He is a soul eater. You would do well to stay out of his cell and the area and do not let anyone else near him. I need to speak with my father,” Blaine advised, straightening as the chief nodded and he walked out of the station, muttering. “And my husband.”

Kurt wasn’t waiting for him when he arrived home and to be honest, he wasn’t expecting it. He raced up the stairs and knew his father would be expecting a report of what had happened so he just sent his father everything through their mental link then threw up a neon sign, glowing the words ‘leave me alone’. He was answered with his father’s chuckle.  
He strode through their apartments, the mid-afternoon sun washing across the carpets and he gripped the door to their bedroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t have a vision of that cell destroy the sanctity of one of the only places he felt completely whole.  
The door opened with a squeak and his breath caught at the sight before him. It was a world away from what he’d seen. Something so completely opposite that he had the strong desire to drop to his knees and cry. The room was washed in sunlight, warm and peaceful and in their bed lay his beautiful mate, soul mate, husband, curled on his side hugging his body pillow, the huge bump that was their children rippling slightly with the babies’ movements and Kurt’s hand resting on it.  
He quickly undressed, leaving his boxers on and climbed into the bed, over Kurt and nestled in behind him, his hand joining Kurt’s on the bump.

Kurt woke up groggy and feeling like he’d slept for years. He opened his eyes then blinked. This wasn’t his bedroom. Somehow he’d lain down in his and Blaine’s bedroom and woken up in a completely different one. It was nice. The greens and browns giving an earthy feel and the toys and books scattered around made him think of the bedroom their children would one day occupy. He smiled and trailed his fingers over the tiny rocking horse as he explored the room then looked at himself with a gasp. His bump was gone. He clapped his hand over his mouth, feeling the sudden loss until his mind clicked into place. Had he been thrust forward in time? Was this really his child’s room? He bit his lip at the thought, happiness unfurling inside him and he tentatively opened the door and left. He wandered the house, exploring the empty rooms then suddenly he heard a shriek and a little boy, no older than three with black curly hair, tanned skin and wide hazel eyes sped past him. For a second he wondered if this child was his but then a young man strode down the hallway, straight past him and Kurt gasped. He’d know his brother in law anywhere.  
The little boy was at the end of the corridor and Kurt stared at the mischievous look. It hadn’t changed over the years and as he watched his heart swelled as Cooper grabbed his future husband and threw him into the air, toddler Blaine giggling wildly; then broke at the thought of what happened some ten years later.  
“I’ll always be here for you, squirt.” Cooper said, his voice already sounding far away.  
“Don’t call me that Cooper.” Tiny Blaine replied, his tongue tripping over the words and Kurt gasped on a sob.  
The scene changed to a few years later, a summer in Italy. The heat blazed and he watched in wonder at Blaine, a little older, stronger and wiser copying his father’s stance, walk and actions like a parrot while Cooper snorted and both the young woman at his side and a younger somehow looking Katarin glared at him exasperatedly. The crown on Blaine’s head slipped over his eye at one point and he watched with fond love as Katarin corrected her baby boy’s accessory with a kiss to the forehead.  
It changed again and Blaine, older again was sat in the garden, playing with the grass, glancing up at the house every so often, his forehead creased and eyes filled with worry. Yells and smashes spilled from the house then suddenly Cooper burst out of the house and stormed across the lawn, followed by his parents. Blaine stood up and followed his brother. “Cooper? What’s going on?”  
The older man turned on his heel and threw the crown in his hand at Blaine who raised his hands to stop it from hitting him and the crown fell to the grass. “You always wanted this. Daddy’s good little boy. Enjoy heirdom, your highness.” He spat and Blaine’s wide eyes filled with pain and tears.  
“Coop-“  
“Do not speak to your brother like that!” Their father shouted, cutting the teenager off.  
“Don’t go,” Blaine’s voice is small, weak and everyone turns to look at him. He’s shaking, looks tiny, scared and nothing like the strong young man, the Prince everyone sees now. “Don’t go Cooper, don’t do this. I love you, we love you.”  
Cooper’s eyes soften for a second then his eyes turn cold, hard steel and he hisses. “I don’t love you. You are not my brother. I am not Prince Cooper Radu Anderson, you are nothing to me.”  
Kurt sees the rip; it’s nearly a tangible thing. They all step back and a tiny scream rips out of Blaine. More tears flood down his cheeks and Katarin and Mina wrap their arms around him as Vlad and Dmitri stand in front of him, between the two brothers.  
“Think about this, son.” Dmitri says warningly and Cooper laughs sardonically.  
“I’ve done nothing but think since he was born and you all turned into his number one fans. You think he can be your future, your perfect little Vlad clone? Yes I said your name oh great and powerful leader. Are you going to stake me like you did to all those people? Did any of you ever think that maybe putting a bloodthirsty maniac in charge of a whole race maybe was as good an idea as putting all your faith in a puppy dog?” His rants breaks off and his jaw clicks shut as the Count’s eyes flash, his face full of rage.  
“I am not the maniac here right now, boy.” He growled and Cooper growled back.  
“I’m not your boy any more. I’m done here.” He turns on his heel and stalks away, never hearing the whine from the youngster he leaves behind.  
“Cooper, stay.”  
He sees a sun-warmed morning, a teenager itchy, growling and trying to bite everyone and everything, scaring his parents and trying to eat himself out of heat and pain.  
He sees a dark night, glittering dresses and crisp suits. An outstretched hand, a dance. He sees himself, his arms wrapped around himself, anger coming off him in waves. He laughs at himself trying to stay angry then the flip switching so fast to concerned, to loving and caring for this handsome, sweet vampire prince. The lies revealed, revelations, pain, fear, happiness, joy. He sees an open door, a sweet voice he knows as his own and sharp fangs in a mate’s neck.  
He sees innocent, wide eyes change, grow wise, grow dark, grow happy, fill with love and peace, fear, anger and grow into the man he loves, knows, adores and trusts with all his heart and soul.  
He hears his own name spoken with love and wonder and his own voice speak his mate’s name back with the same.   
He wakes properly and turns his head to see a smile gracing full lips, feeling footsteps heavy in his mind.

“What did they say about the Vampire’s apartment?” Dmitri asked, pacing the floor.  
Blaine sighed, his eyes following his father. “That they’d been waiting for me. They hadn’t searched it yet. I had to look into his-it’s mind and see them and when I asked if they’d looked they’d said no, that they had waited for me. Is that normal?”  
Kurt and Dmitri both shook their heads and Blaine glanced between them before his father spoke again. “No, my son, it is not. I wonder at their competency if they cannot search a building before interrogating a suspect.”  
“Or maybe they heard of the boy’s powers and wanted to see them, make sure it was safe before they put themselves in danger.” A deep voice spoke from behind them and Blaine jolted at the hand that came down heavy on his shoulder.  
“How long have you been here?” Blaine asked, turning to look at his great grandfather.  
The older vampire snorted indelicately and walked over to pat Kurt on the shoulder and smile at his grandson before he turned back to his great grandson. “About ten minutes. Now, is that a proper welcome for your great grandfather? And I emphasise the ‘great’.” He replied with a smirk and Blaine sighed, closing his eyes and hugged the other vampire.  
“I am sorry grandfather; I have had a trying few days. People keep doing things I don’t like.”  
Kurt giggled and Vlad threw his head back and laughed. “People do that, young one. They really must get with the Blaine Diavolo Anderson system, hm?”  
Blaine laughed and wiped his eyes, stepping away and into Kurt’s arms. “You know I do not mean that, grandfather.”  
Vlad chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Oh teasing you is fun, tânăr. So what was this vampire?”  
“A souleater.” Dmitri replied and Blaine startled at the hiss that came out of both Kurt and Vlad’s mouths.  
“What am I missing?”  
Kurt laid a kiss on his neck and held him a little tighter as he replied. “Blaine souleaters aren’t like us. We were born; your grandfather was created out of a bargain. Souleaters are old, some say even older than our family’s time. Their creation was in a time of war, to use as the ultimate weapon. They sucked their victim’s life-force like we suck blood. Over the years they started become more vampiric, eating blood too but Blaine, they are weapons. This isn’t an insane vampire or a rogue. He was doing what he was made to do and if he carries on, if you hadn’t seen him he would have eaten Manhattan.”  
Blaine’s eyes widened and he stared between the three other vampires. “You’re serious?”  
Kurt sighed and nodded, placing his hand on his mate’s cheek to keep his focus on him. “Love, if I’d gone with you I would have seen it without even going into the cell. I see auras. I see the colours and the energy, the life and passage of time, everything that makes that person and I can read their soul. Souleaters have a magnetic aura, it’s how they draw people in and feed from them. You are lucky, apart from your own mass of power, mine protects you. You went in there with a shield around you, those policemen don’t. I will bet you that there’s at least one vampire who can see auras there but Blaine, he cannot be allowed to live. You’re protected. Millions aren’t and if by any chance he got out of custody he’d come straight here and your parents would be a lovely meal.”   
Blaine looked at his father and great grandfather, looking sick then placed his hand on his husband’s stomach. “So how do we kill a soul eating monster?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone still reading this, I'm sorry.  
> Warnings: Blood, death, fluff, hurt/comfort, mpreg, vampires (lol), non-graphic birth.  
> Ok so I had a name totally picked out then I went and used it on my last fic but I like this one more.

“So how do we kill a soul eating monster?”  
“Uh, I’m sorry, my boy, but you don’t.” His great grandfather’s deep voice growled quietly and the old man nearly flinched as the boy’s piercing gaze fell on him. So like Mina, especially when he heard something he didn’t like. He may have ruled a country and a race but that woman ruled their household and him with a more ruthless control than he’d ever had.  
“What?” Blaine demanded and Kurt squeezed his hand as the old vampire carried on speaking.  
“Blaine, your powers are of a different kind than mine and Kurt’s. You are protected and can look inside him and cause him pain but you cannot kill him. Souleaters need to be starved, drained of the souls that give them strength and power, only then are they able to be killed and the souls set free to move on. You, my boy, can only handle your own soul. You are unable to handle the transferral of the souls and release. Kurt and I will be going to the station.”  
“Can I remind you he’s nine months pregnant?” Blaine snarled and the old vampire glared, his eyes turning dark and Blaine flinched.  
“Your lack of faith in your husband and your great grandfather and king to protect him is disgusting. Go to your room.” The Count spoke, his voice quiet and dangerous but Kurt has to hold in the giggle at the last comment. No matter what, the ‘Great and Powerful Impaler’ was still a parent and was simply grounding his great grandson.  
Blaine looked at him, his eyes watery and Kurt squeezed his hand again. He understood Blaine’s worry, even if it was a little offensive.   
“I apologise, my love. I know you are capable of taking care of this demon but understand that my fear of losing you overwhelms me and I was there, my Kurt. I saw what he did to those people. I cannot lose my heart and our children but I trust that both you and Grandfather can deal with this. I am sorry. I love you.” He pleaded his voice full of shame and Kurt pulled his mate into his arms.  
“I understand and I love you too Blaine. I will be safe, and come home to you soon.” He replied soothingly and they kissed for a few seconds then Blaine left with a glance at his great grandfather.

The station is a decimated mess. The sky had grown dark and it only added to the grim atmosphere as Vlad stepped around the bodies of policemen. Some were young, some old, male and female. The creature hadn’t been selective. Blood painted the walls and shattered glass littered the floor, glinting like bloody diamonds in what little light spilled over them.  
“Oh my gosh.” Kurt whispered, his hand at his mouth. He stepped over one puddle and nearly straight into another and gagged.  
“You get used to the smell after a while, but the look in their eyes…Kurt history may call me a monster, even our Nicolae if anyone but those who loved him remembered, but this senseless slaughter is above even me,” He stopped in his tracks, wary eyes on the door at the end of the corridor. “The creature is still here. Kurt be prepared,” Kurt steeled himself and almost immediately a force field went up around him. The Count eyed it impressed and chuckled. “Where can I get one of those?”  
Kurt smirked back at him, only glancing away from the door for a second. “Given the chance I’m pretty sure they’d help you out there.”  
The Count shook his head as a crash echoed and suddenly the door exploded. The dust settled and the creature stood before them, a hulking, bloody mess with a twisted grin on its face.  
“Hello.” It growled and actually looked like if it didn’t have the threatening impression to keep up it would have flinched when the Count’s own mouth twisted into its own evil grin.  
“Hello,” The older vampire growled back and swiftly stepped forward and thrust his hand into the creature’s chest and ripped its heart out. “Kurt, now! He yelled and Kurt started singing the same way he had back when he and Blaine had confronted the Despoina and the note that had burst out of him had, apart from filleting the vampire trying to kill Blaine, spread the gathered vampire’s souls out for everyone to see their truth.  
The effect is as dazzling as it is terrifying. The creature let out a horrific scream and his head almost bursts open. A bright light floods the room and the colours that spill out of it are amazing. He can see the souls escaping; almost see the people they belonged to, smiling again. Finally the creature is empty and the room grows dark again.

Blaine watched the darkening skies with anticipation, his eyes growing wide as the clouds grew grey but the sky over the centre of Manhattan was washed with the setting sun, making it look like Manhattan was on fire.  
"The sky blazed and the land was whole again." His father muttered and Blaine turned to look at him.  
"What did you say father?" He asked and the older vampire smiled at him.  
"It is part of a poem about the third war. It is said when your grandfather died your great grandfather and great uncles were in pain and enraged, obviously but when Vlad’s grief made him unleash his power the sky burned as the rogues died and when he was done all but our family and those who fought for us and the innocent were alive."  
Blaine looked at his father with silent awe then looked towards the station and back. "So they've killed it?" He asked hopefully.  
Dmitri started to answer but then a gust of wind stopped him and he furrowed his brow worriedly. "Come inside Blaine, Katarin. Cooper close the windows." He said and guided his son and wife back into the towers. The lock clicked on the balcony doors and Dmitri’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the main door as his family watched him warily.

The count grinned a red-fanged, menacing visage glee and turned in time to see Kurt breathe deeply, wince and slump against the wall. His grin dropped and he rushed over immediately, worried about the boy. "Kurt? What is it boy?" He asked and looked him over as his great grandson in law took another gulp of air before replying.  
"It's the twins," he gasped and smiled grimly. "I think they take after you Drăculești, they want to see the dead thing."  
The count threw his head back and laughed then picked Kurt up bridal-style. "You make that sound like a bad thing. Just breathe deeply; we will have you home in moments."  
The next thing he knew he was being laid in Blaine’s arms and his husband was running them up the stairs while the Count yelled for the doctor. The doctor rushed in and bowed briefly to both of them and started emptying the tools he’d kept safe and sterile in the room they’d closed off for the birth and would keep as a sort of ‘hospital’, if any of them ever needed patching up and for the twins. Kurt looked at the white walls and counted to ten then looked at his husband who was glaring apprehensively at the objects.  
“Blaine,” He started and immediately his mate’s hazel eyes fixed on him. “The nice doctor needs to cut me open to get our children out of me now and I don’t want to have to rip into you for ripping him apart so either heel or get out.”  
Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked at the doctor who smiled a little sheepishly then back to Kurt and he paled slightly. “I think I’ll just…wait outside.” He stuttered then all but fled and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
The doctor chuckled and leaned forward, scalpel in his hand. “Just close your eyes and count backwards from ten, my Prince.”

The doctor stepped out of the room, wiping his hands and bowed to the Royal Family. “Your Majesties, Prince Kurt and the Prince and Princess are waiting.” He said in the official way and Blaine stood, tears in his eyes and shook his hand before he ran back into the room followed by his parents, the Count, Countess, Cooper and Annalei.  
Kurt looked up as they came in and smiled, handing one of the babies he was holding and had been nursing on his finger to Blaine who gathered the baby close then handed him to his father and went to kiss Kurt.  
Dmitri smiled down at the baby then turned to his aide that was standing in the doorway. “Please put the announcement sign outside and put on our websites and…well you know what to do. I have grandchildren!” He stumbled over the words then called out, over joyed and looked back down at the baby who was giggling at him.  
The Count cleared his throat and everyone looked from the babies to him. “Kurt, Dmitri if you’d let me take the babies, please? I’d like a look at our new little miracles and I need to bless them, if you don’t mind.”  
“Of course.” Kurt replied and Blaine and Dmitri handed the babies to the older Vampire.  
“Hello,” Vlad spoke sweetly to the babies and they giggled. He looked at Kurt and Blaine and asked. “Do you have names picked out?”  
Kurt looked at Blaine and then back at the Count and nodded. “Yes. We were going to call them Emilia Katia and Nicolae Valerian. Emilia is a mix of Elena and Mina and Katia is another form of Katarin and Nicolae Valerian is pretty obvious.” Kurt replied and Vlad nodded.  
“Nicolae Valerian and Emilia Katia. Today a new destiny is born in you. With your birth a new journey starts. Your bloodline stretches back centuries, present company included and today you become the new bloodline. Children of the Drăculești and Dănești, of the Basarab, the joining of love, power, destiny and blood. May you be powerful but humble, pure yet wise, happy, healthy, honest and joyful. May you bring happiness and peace to others. May your days shine like gold, your nights sparkle like silver. May you be a blessing to all you meet, your family and those you love and bring pride to your family. May your destiny guide you as the blood that flows through your veins. Children of royal blood, of Anderson and Amorsa, I now anoint you Prince Nicolae Valerian Anderson and Princess Emilia Katia Anderson. Let your life and legend be as strong as the names that have come before you.” The Count said, biting into his own thumb at the word ‘anoint’ and drawing it across each baby’s forehead. He passed them back to Kurt and Blaine and the family, the blessing now finished, gathered around to coo over the new tiny heirs.

“Hey man,” A voice speaks and Blaine looks up to see Finn in the doorway looking nervous and Blaine waves him in, looking back down at the paper he’s reading. Finn shuffles his feet then speaks again. “I-I wanted to, y’know, apologise about Rachel the other day. She had no right assuming we’d get married here. We’re family-I mean I’m Kurt’s family, not, um, not yours but…” He trails off and Blaine looks up at him, his brow creased and his triangular eyebrows in two firm lines, it’s intimidating.  
“Is there something you wanted to say, Finn?” He asks, as if Finn hadn’t spoken and he realises it for the do-over he’s giving him.  
He coughs and raises his chin, speaking quickly and directly. “I wanted to apologise for my mate, her behaviour was wrong, ill thought out and completely disrespectful to you, Kurt and all of us, really. That…that’s kind of it.”   
A smile quirks at the other vampire’s mouth and Finn almost collapses in relief, and then Blaine speaks. “That was very nice Finn, and thank you but I really would like an apology from her.”  
Finn sighs and rubs his neck, looking around. “I dunno if you’ll get one, I mean I’m sorry of course but she thinks she’s right. She used to be so different, you know? Well I guess you remember but she’s been spending time with her mom and it’s changed her.”  
Blaine nodded and looked down at what he’d been reading then back up at Finn. “Thank you, Finn. Please go and watch over the twins.”  
Finn straightened immediately and nodded his head in a bow. “Of course, thank you Blaine.”  
“So,” Kurt’s voice came from one of the side doors and Blaine slumped slightly in his chair. “That was interesting.”  
The black-haired vampire looked up at his husband quizzically. “Howso?” He asked.  
Kurt strolled over and sat on the arm of the chair, placing his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and massaging them which elicited a happy moan from the other vampire. “Well I never knew she had a mom.” He said and Blaine chuckled.  
“I am not surprised Rachel’s mother is not…well she is one of the real reasons why Rachel feels she is not higher up the ladder. I used to feel for her as a child but as an adult I’m not sure I do. She won’t speak of her mother so it doesn’t surprise me why you were her best friend and never knew. To know that she is spending her time with her is troubling though.”  
“Why? Kurt asked, confused.  
Blaine looked up at him and with wide eyes said. “She’s a succubus, Kurt.”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. Since Rachel had expressed derision at the ball where Blaine’s father had announced that he was going to step down, for Succubae he’d asked Blaine and read up on the creatures. They differed from the creature that had murdered all those people and that he’d killed days ago. They were vampires and fed on desire, emotion and blood. They were the lowest rung on the vampiric ladder and desired power more than anything. He suddenly understood why Rachel had changed so much. “So what? She wants our power? How does she think she’s going to get it?”  
Blaine shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know, Beautiful, but I have the feeling that she will let us know soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really give warnings without giving stuff away so...  
> Warnings: Rachel's insane, the Andersons are angry and Finn's caught in the middle. Also fluff  
> Enjoy!

The first few weeks after the birth they barely leave the nursery. The babies are a perfect mix of Blaine and Kurt themselves with skin lighter than Blaine but darker than Kurt, which actually almost matches Vlad and the Drăculești half of the family which delights the old vampire no end. Even as babies they have hair as vampire babies tend to grow quickly until their first birthday, something about their system and bodies needing to change to cope with their nature and powers, some even grow the same after their first birthday and the twins are likely to grow to look two when they’re one; their hair is dark brown and will be wavy, if not curly. Their eyes are the one thing that differ from being a mix, as Blaine had always though they’d have green or grey eyes but theirs are dark gold with sparks of bright blue through them which is as unusual as it is dazzling and Kurt and Blaine spend hours staring at their children’s eyes.  
Burt comes to visit and ends up staying, monopolising them and together with Dmitri and Ion who turns up a week after the birth end up playing ‘Pass the Heir’ with Vlad and Victor, with the older vampires nearly fighting the younger ones for the twins until Blaine steps in and reminds than that Emilia and Nicolae are his and Kurt’s, then challenged them to find him if they wanted them and Kurt sat back laughing, watching the blurred shapes of centuries of rulers, fathers and fearsome creatures chasing each other like the children the twins would grow up to be.  
Their personalities also start to develop and at three months old Nicolae is confident, determined, a little gentleman, he even waits for everyone else to start eating before he lays into his blood as only a baby can. Emilia isn’t as loud as her brother and is as confident but when her brother does something she easily manipulates him and he seems to look for, and to, her. They babble at each other like they’re holding conversations and the one time Blaine had babbled they’d stared at him so Kurt started looking into the possibility that their infant brains really were communicating but aside from ideas and suspicion as people really can’t communicate with them to find out, it’s really anyone’s guess. They’re incredibly happy too, giggling all the time and it’s no real surprise, as their family adores them and spoils them like the little prince and princess they are.  
They manage to keep the babies out of the public eye until they’re three months old when by law they have to have another public ceremony which is basically a longer version of the words Vlad had said at their birth but instead of doing it for both he did it one at a time and the whole thing was televised from the throne room at the Towers. They giggle through most of the ceremony and while it endears the public to them, the media manages to focus too on how amazing Kurt and Blaine are and how powerful Kurt is, able to kill a monster, give birth and rule as the plans for the coronation and succession get ever nearer. Blaine has to agree with them. He falls deeper for Kurt every second.

 

Rachel ran quickly and silently, stopping to check and felt no-one else around. She splayed her hand over the door and it clicked open. She took a hesitant step and felt resistance but it faded and she ran across the hall and up the stairs. She found the nursery quickly and giggled. “Thank you Drăculești dna.” Thanks to Finn she knew that both Blaine and Kurt had reinforced security around their twins using their magic to make sure that only people with Drăculești or Dănești dna could get anywhere near them apart from the one or two without dna but familial ties like Duarte or Finn.  
She listened and then opened the door, finding the bedroom easily. The cots were white and gold and she curled her lip. Such revolting decadence. Her mother had warned her about this. Those tyrants didn’t care about people, they just horded their power, but now she’d have some of their precious power.  
She looked into the closest cat and found her prize. “You should be mine,” She whispered, trailing her fingers over the baby girl’s cheek lovingly. “But that doesn’t matter. “ She leaned down and lifted her, sending out a pulse of her own magic to keep both babies calm. She looked over at the other cot and thought of taking him too but she’d had enough of boys, they wrecked everything.  
Finally she set up a glamour so no-one would feel anything was wrong, then cradling little Emilia against her, she ran back into the night.

“Mmmh, this is nice.” Kurt moaned happily, feeling his husband’s warm, strong arms around him and his lips at his neck, inhaling his scent in deep sniffs and nipping with his teeth. Blaine and Kurt were enjoying a rare lie-in as Katarin and Annalei had promised to tend to the babies this morning. They hadn’t argued that they did this often but just took the gesture as meant and thanked them. They were wrapped up in each other, too tired to feel anything was wrong, until Katarin’s scream filled the Towers.  
They were out of bed and in their robes in an instant, racing to the nursery and met Annalei’s terrified eyes at the door. “Emilia’s gone!” She screamed and the spell broke.  
A feeling of loss swept through them and Nicolae started screaming for his sister. Blaine and Kurt raced in, followed by Dmitri and Cooper.  
Blaine gathered up Nicolae and tried to soothe his son while Kurt closed his eyes.  
“She’s not in the palace, Blaine She’s too far away; I can’t get a read on her!” He cried, breath hitching as he panicked and Blaine put their son into his father’s arms and wrapped his husband in his embrace, shushing him.  
“Nor can I.” Dmitri and Cooper said together and Nicolae screamed again, seemingly agreeing with them.  
“Who would want to steal her?” Annalei asked helplessly and Kurt looked at her, about to reply that plenty of people would, when Blaine’s eyes went red and he growled.  
“Where’s Finn? I can smell Rachel’s stink, can’t you?”  
Everyone sniffed the air and Kurt gasped. Oh my gosh, I can but you don’t think she’d honestly take out child, do you?”  
“You heard her Kurt. Everything you have should be hers.”

Finn paced the floor, his hands clutching at his hair and looking from his mate to the baby and back. “Rach, I know you’re angry but their baby? You can’t just steal a princess, Rachel! Okay…Okay, maybe I can take her back, just say I found her. That’ll work, right?” He looked at his mate helplessly and not for the first time, barely recognised her.  
“No! She’s mine!” She shouted and a little hiss emanated from the makeshift crib.  
“Hear that? She’s not yours, Rachel. She’s Blaine’s, she’s Kurt’s, she’s Elena Katia Anderson!” He shouted and the baby yelled. “Oh, she knows her name. This is bad.”  
“It’s okay; she’ll learn her new name.”  
“She looks nothing like us! The world knows what she looks like! As soon as you go anywhere they will know. They’re probably on their way here now.” He looked out of the window, letting out a breath when he saw no black capes that the Andersons typically wore in public or black cars that would stick out in the city filled with yellow cabs.  
“We can take them on.” Rachel said arrogantly and Finn turned on her. The woman in front of him no longer reminded him of all the love and beauty in the world. She stood in front of him, a lank-haired, wild eyed shadow of her former self. Her eyes were hollow, dark pools that no longer sparkled with life.  
“You’re unhinged! The Andersons are all-powerful! They don’t even need to be near you to hurt you! They will kill us. I’m Kurt’s cousin, Rachel. I’m supposed to protect his kids, not steal one!”  
“They need bodyguards.” She deadpanned and he looked at her incredulously. “Not to protect them! I deal with those who would do harm, I protect their children, their image, not them!” He shouted then stopped and looked at the door fearfully. “Oh no, oh no.” He backed away and looked over as Emilia cried and reached for the door.  
The door blew open and instead of Blaine or Kurt, Katarin and Annalei stood there, their eyes pools of jet black fury, the air crackling around them.  
Katarin reached out a hand and the walls creaked, bowing. “I’m here for my granddaughter.” She hissed and all at once everything seemed to explode. Rachel ran at the women but with a flick of her wrist Katarin pinned her against the wall. Emilia started screaming and the building shook with the decibels. Finn fell to his knees, his hands over his ears then there was silence and when he opened his eyes he almost screamed himself. The whole scene seemed suspended, even the dust motes in the air seemed frozen. The baby was staring up at her aunt who was smiling down at her and reaching into the ‘cot’ to take her.  
He whimpered and suddenly the sound is back in the room. Rachel’s screams almost block out Annalei’s sweet voice speaking to her niece.  
“Hush now little one. You are safe.”  
He wants to agree, he wants to say something to save them both but as he opens his mouth Katarin’s eyes fix on him and he finds himself bound by invisible chains, his jaw shut tight and Rachel is the same. Now that she’s off the wall she’s nearly kneeling submissively but her eyes are still wild flame and he sighs.

“Traitor!” Cooper spits as Finn is marched into the Towers dungeons by Duarte and pushed into a cell. Rachel is pushed into the one next door and Finn takes in his surroundings. The cell is spacious, dark with a seat against one wall and a wall of tiny spikes between him and Rachel. He finally looks back at Cooper and gets ready to plead his case to the livid prince.  
“Cooper-“  
“How dare you,” The growl interrupts him and he flinches as Blaine comes around Cooper to glare at him through the bars, his eyes as black as his mother’s had been. “We trusted you. You were family.”  
“I still am!” He protests and stumbles back as Blaine roars and makes to throw himself at the bars but Kurt grabs him and hauls him back.  
“Blaine don’t hurt yourself. Those things would be like acid on your skin.” He says soothingly and Blaine blinks at him, pacified for now.  
“Kurt, please-“  
“Don’t speak to me.” He hisses and turns to leave, his hand locked around Blaine’s wrist and Finn can feel his life leaving with him so he calls desperately to his cousin.  
“See inside my mind! See inside the walls! Kurt I wouldn’t hurt you! I couldn’t, please.” He doesn’t see them leave; he’s on his knees, sobbing before he even finishes speaking.

Blaine’s fingers run over the wall as Kurt stares and he huffs. “Why should I do this?”  
“Because it’s important to me, my love. He is my family besides you and your family. Rachel did this, alone I’m sure of it.” Kurt pleads, sitting on one of the chaises in the reception hall, cuddling Emilia to him.  
Blaine’s eyes flick between his husband and his daughter then sighs and places his hand on the wall again. “Give up your secrets to me. Show me the night this child was stolen from me.” Pictures flicker in his mind, of Rachel getting into the palace through her weak blood-link to him, finding the nursery, picking his daughter out of the cot and vanishing into the night.  
“Well?” Kurt’s voice breaks into his thoughts and he turns to his mate.  
“I only see Rachel but that doesn’t exonerate him.”  
“But it’s a start.” Kurt replies smugly and Blaine rolls his eyes and sits with them on the chaise, tickling their daughter under her chin.  
“Where is my son?” The demand wakes them from their doze and Blaine looks up at Kurt’s uncle in confusion until his mind clears.  
“He is in the dungeon,” He replies and Ion’s eyes narrow slightly. “Where he will stay until I am certain that he is innocent in this matter.”  
“You,” Ion growls and Blaine stands, ready to argue with yet another person who thinks they can question him. “You are playing king again, boy. Where is your father?”  
“I am King. I am one step away from Blood Prince. I am the great grandson of Vlad Dracul. My blood runs with dynasties of powerful rulers. I play nothing but my birth right-“  
“You are just a Prince-“  
“I AM THE GREATEST PRINCE IN THIS FUCKING PALACE!”  
“He tells no lies.” A new voice snorts and they all turn to the Count who strolls towards them and slowly draws out a long, wide bladed sword.  
Ion flinches back and holds up a hand. “Majesty, I-“  
“You were born to bow to my bloodline, Ion Lawal, not the other way around. Blaine is my prince, my choice of heir, whatever his father chose, he went to me. He may be centuries younger than you but he is wiser than you, stronger than you, better than you and he is right, in this and very soon in everything, his word is all that matters, alongside your own nephew’s. Again, Kurt is more than you will ever be, you and your spawn bow to him. I killed many thousands with this blade. Blaine will own this sword one day soon as Kurt will own the one Nicolae wielded. You would do well to hold your tongue before I cut it out.”  
“Children, play nice,” Kurt muttered and they all looked at him, Blaine and Vlad’s eyes amused and Ion red-faced and he looked back at them. “Uncle, Finn’s mate stole my daughter. It is customary to keep all parties in custody until the truth comes out, you know that. Now, before you insult my husband in our palace again, please understand that Finn was found with our child and when a child is stolen from her parents, it’s the parents who meter out punishment, no-one else.”  
After Ion’s apologised and Vlad has taken him down to sit with his son Kurt turns to Blaine, a smirk twisting his lips. “Greatest prince, huh?”  
“Second to you, my beautiful, amazing Kurt,” He hurries to say and starts laying kisses on his lips, his cheek, down to his neck. “I love you, I love you. My world wouldn’t exist without you.”  
Kurt tilts his head, letting the eager fangs graze him. “Ditto.” He whispers and smiles serenely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another one.  
> Warnings for this one: Fluff. Hurt/Comfort, talk of death, talk of blood  
> Enjoy!

Finn slid down the wall, exhausted. On one side he could hear Rachel alternately screaming and shouting about the injustice and sobbing like a little girl. On the other was a low growling hiss that barely abated and he wondered how she could still have air in her lungs to keep going all day and night.  
She’d turned up the night after he and Rachel had been thrown in here. According to his father Rachel’s mother had made the dangerous decision to creep into a blood bar primarily run by Daevi –born vampires, Blaine’s mother’s clan, though she was born in Italy. They’d spotted her immediately and simply dragged her by the hair, literally, to the Towers, knocked on the door and handed her over.  
It had been a week since they’d been here and in that time the only company he had apart from the two crazed women was his father, Duarte who brought his food and Annalei who’d stood and stared at him for two full hours three days ago. He hadn’t been read his rights or been given the list of his offences, none of them had. They’d just been locked up and fed when needed. It was maddening.  
He was about to fall asleep when the trudge of boots down the stone stairs woke him back up and he stepped towards the silver bars, not stupid enough to get close. The human legends got that right at least, silver was an allergen to vampires and burned them like acid, though the burns didn’t last long, it was still horribly painful. The men strode past Rachel’s cell and stood in front of him. There were five men, Dmitri’s aide stood in front and unrolled a scroll, clearing his throat as he did.  
“Finn Lawal, son of Ion Lawal, cousin of His Highness High Prince Kurt Anderson. You are charged with treason. You will be taken from this cell and have fair trial this day. Your word will be heard and depending on your word, and the truth that comes of it you will be exonerated and return to your post, or you will be sentenced to death and executed. Guards, take the prisoner.” The man spoke and Finn gasped, hope rising in his chest. All of the Andersons could read minds and Kurt could read his soul. They’d finally realise he had nothing to do with this and let him go. His heart leapt but as they escorted him out and back up the stairs he glanced back at his mate’s cell sadly. She was the traitor. When her trial was done, he would lose his mate.

He’s steered into a room off to the right of where the steps to the dungeons are. It’s set up like a normal court room with a prisoner’s box, a place for the ‘judge’ to stand and a few seats but no jury box, witness box or gallery; there’s no need. Punishment is metered out by the judge and there isn’t any need for witnesses or statements with mind-reading vampires running the show.  
Blaine’s standing at the judge’s podium with Kurt to his left side and the Count to his right. Cooper is leaning against the wall with his parents and Annalei.  
“Finn Lawal, you know why you are here today. You have been charged with treason and-“  
“But I didn’t-“  
“Shut up, Finn,” Blaine says wearily and carries on. “Brought before us to prove to us that you did not commit the crime, being the kidnap of Princess Emilia Katia Anderson which is punishable by death. How do you plead?”  
“Not guilty.” He replies. He’s not going to get out of this by pleading his case.  
Blaine nods once and walks around the lectern and down to stand in front of him. “I need to read your mind. If the mind is unwilling to be read it is excruciating and sometimes in itself can lead to death or at least insanity. I am warning you so that your mind can be open. I do not wish to harm you.”  
“I get it, man. Read me.”  
Blaine nods and his eyes go black, then fall shut. It’s extraordinary; he can feel the footsteps in his mind and almost hear Blaine whispering to his subconscious. He can understand why an unwilling mind would break under the intensity of having someone in control, someone else inside your mind, somewhere so private. He wonders how much Blaine reads Kurt and vice versa then realises Blaine saw that when the other vampire chuckles in his mind.  
Finally the black eyes turn hazel and Blaine smiles the smile of a cousin-in-law and Finn almost slumps in his feet. In the periphery he seems everyone else’s eyes change back and Blaine returns to the podium where he and Kurt share a smug smile and eye-roll.  
“Finn Lawal you are hereby cleared of all charges. You may return to your post.”  
“Sorry dude.” Cooper says and Finn nods to him as a heavy hand comes down on his shoulder and he looks up at Duarte’s smiling face.   
Blaine walks past him and he follows, eager to know what’s going to happen to Rachel now. “Blaine, can I go see Rachel? What’s going to happen to her? Dude, I know she did wrong but she’s my mate. I can’t lose her.”  
Blaine looks at Kurt and an uneasy feeling passes between them. He sighs and looks at the taller vampire, trying to choose his words carefully. “Finn I can’t tell you what’s going to happen. You know what the punishment is for what she’s done. She not only kidnapped a child she committed treason, more than once. There are laws Finn. If we can’t break them for you, we can’t break them for her.”  
“But-“  
“My heart, a word?” Kurt cuts off Finn’s plea and he gives his cousin a cautionary look before he takes his husband’s hand and they leave.

“Kurt, please.”  
“She’s our friend, Blaine. Can you honestly tell me that no-one has ever done this before? That your father or great grandfather never gave leniency to someone like her?”  
“Yes I can Kurt. Listen to me, this has not happened before, and no. My great grandfather simply killed those who did the things she’s done. Hell Kurt, he locked Elizabeth Bathory up in her own castle and she was your ancestor. Nicolae did that. It’s how things work.”  
“Maybe but like you said, this is unprecedented. Blaine, please. Don’t make her pay for her mother.”  
“You have a plan. I know that brilliant mind, you have a plan.”  
“Maybe. Cooper you can come in.” Kurt said wryly. The door opened and Cooper fell in, caught in eavesdropping.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked, trying to be nonchalant then his eyes widened as Kurt turned to him, his blue eyes lit up in green.  
“Cooper? Have you ever tried to change a mind?”  
Cooper’s jaw dropped open and he looked between his stunned brother and his brother in law. “Uhh it’s possible. I can erase memories but I have a feeling you want more than that.”  
Kurt nodded and closed his eyes, projecting his thoughts so that Blaine and Cooper could see the images in his mind, in the air. “Rachel is essentially good. We’ve been best friends for years and she’s been a friend to Blaine,” In the air they saw Rachel, a little girl giggling with Kurt, older hugging him and laughing as they dressed for the ball that changed their lives. “Coming to New York was Rachel’s dream but along the way that dream got corrupted,” The happy scenes turned to created thoughts of Rachel’s mother whispering in her ear, teaching her and creating hate in her heart. “If we erased those memories of the harm she’s done, the twisted heart will still be there, but if we change the memories, create ones which take her mother out of the picture then her heart will change back. All the time she spent with her mother changed into ones with Finn or friends at college or even us and the bad ones will be nothing, she will be the Rachel who walked into a ballroom with me, giggling about a joke about humans.” The air cleared and both Anderson brothers were smiling as Kurt opened his eyes.  
“What about her mother?” Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.  
“She’s too dangerous. All memory of her needs to be erased, from Rachel and her fathers, who are coming tonight. We will do what we did with the people who tried to kill you, Coop and me. Let Vlad have her head on a pike, I know he still pouts about the one I wouldn’t let him have. Let Rachel have her life.”

“Rachel Barbra Berry you have been brought here charged with treason and kidnap. Your sentence has been passed down and will be served immediately.” Blaine said and flicked his wrist as her fathers stood and shouted and she screamed. They slumped to the floor and Duarte picked her up and placed her on the table that they’d had brought into the room. Cooper went to her fathers first and changed their memories to Hiram being the one to have Rachel then when that was finished he turned to Rachel then looked up at his family.  
“Um, this might take some time and it might be easier if her mother’s gone by the time she wakes up.”  
“Oh, of course.” Blaine says and they all quickly leave apart from Finn who stands near the doorway nervously, eyes fixed on his unconscious mate.  
Vlad practically skips down the steps and Kurt sighs. “You’re so happy about this, aren’t you?”  
The older vampire looks at him and flashed a wide grin. “Of course. You got to kill the last one.”  
“While simultaneously going into labour, don’t remind me.” Kurt deadpans and Blaine squeezes his hand and smiles lovingly.  
They get to her cell and Blaine clears his throat. The woman inside hisses, his beautiful visage gone; now all she is is what lies beneath the succubus. A withered husk of evil, lust and desire, tongue licking her lips voraciously then curling those lips back to bare her teeth and hiss and spit. It’s a vile image and Kurt hopes Blaine gets on with it before he throws up.  
“Shelby Corcoran you are hereby charged with treason and sentenced to death. Grandfather is here okay or would you like her released?” Blaine asked, turning to his great grandfather.  
“As long as the door to the stairway is locked. I’m not cleaning up her mess; your husband’s mind is more devious than mine. I do not trust him not to turn me into a cloth and wash the floors with me.” The Count retorted and Kurt snorted.  
“Tempting.”  
They laughed and left, leaving the Count with the keys and locked the door to their stairwell, then reinforced it so there was no possibility to escape. It took about three minutes for the first screams to begin.  
Blaine’s parents retired, bidding them a good night along with Annalei who went to draw a bath for the surely exhausted Cooper for when he finished.  
“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, watching his mate closely.  
Kurt nodded and cuddled into his husband’s embrace. “I will be happier when Rachel’s back to normal and there’s no more talk of blood and death.”  
Blaine grunted in agreement and tightened his arms around Kurt. “I think we all deserve a rest and some happier talk. I know you like to tease me about my heritage, Beautiful but all of this really does make my stomach turn.”  
“I know. I wish we could go back to London and relax, go to that restaurant.” Kurt said wistfully.  
Blaine chuckled and smoothed his fingers over his mate’s cheek. “Someday, we will go back, I promise, but you know you were pregnant then, maybe a trip away will turn out the same way.”  
Kurt snorted and elbowed his husband, wriggling out his arms. “You’re carrying the next one, Blaine Diavolo Anderson.” He said and walked towards the room that Cooper would move Rachel to when he was finished, leaving his mate staring after him, fingers ghosting thoughtfully across his stomach.

“Hey,” Rachel croaked as she woke and Kurt smiled at her as she looked around the room. “What happened?”  
“I think the twins wore you out, you sat down for a second and I found you in here half an hour later.” Kurt replied, the lie easily rolling off of his tongue.  
Rachel blinked and looked around again. “Where are they?”  
“With their father,” Kurt shrugged and watched her closely as she got up. He never knew if for all the ideas he’d had if it would really work. She didn’t do any of the things that she would have done if she was still under her now dead mother’s control and laughed as she hooked her arm through Kurt’s like she did so many times before, even if it felt so long ago to him now.  
“Well that’s what I like about being just an aunt.” She said and Kurt looked at her, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile.  
“What’s that?”  
“Giving them back!”   
Their laughter filled the hall and Blaine smiled, unseen and looked at his brother and great grandmother. Kurt really did know best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry to anyone who still reads this and asked me to keep going. My creativity towards Klaine fics has been at nothing for a long time but I do have some stuff in the works. I fell out of love with this story and every time I went back to it, I'd just...ugh. I do have a few more chapters planned. This one is their coronation day, so no warnings, just a whole lotta fluff.

“Well our loyal viewers, it’s coronation day and we at V! News will be following everything from the ceremony to the fashion. Our cameras are on the ground with the crowds at the many screens around Central Park and the others set up around the city, in Times Square and Battery Park and across the country everyone is celebrating this wonderful day. We’ll also be filming the ceremony as one of the only entertainment networks allowed into Anderson Towers and the Great Hall. We’ll be there every step of the way as High Princes Blaine and Kurt Anderson become Blood Princes. I know you’ll join us in congratulating them and enjoying this magnificent day.”

“How are you feeling?”  
Kurt’s eyes flicked to his father and held his gaze in the mirror for a moment then looked back down at his cape. “Overwhelmed and overheated.”  
Burt shrugged. “Fair enough,” He walked over and placed his hands on his son’s shoulders, making him look at him in the mirror again. “If your mother could see you…” He trailed off and they shared a small smile.  
“I was thinking about her earlier.” Kurt said, smoothing down the black wolf fur on the cape. It was the cape he’d be crowned in. Midnight blue cloth covered with tiny gemstones and black wolf fur. It was Nicolae’s. Magic was placed on everything he’d ever had to keep it as pristine as Vlad had kept his, and it was all slowly becoming Kurt’s.  
“Really?” His father asked.  
Kurt nodded. “I was watching Katarin with Emilia and Nicolae and started wondering about her, what kind of life we would have led if my Great Great Grandfather had been like Vlad and ruled by his side. What kind of Blood Princess she would have been if she’d lived. How she and Katarin would have gotten on, the kind of grandmother she’d have been. That kind of thing.”  
“Wow,” Burt breathes and Kurt meets his father’s eyes in the mirror again. “Well I know she would be proud.”  
“Oh I know.” Kurt shrugs and turns as Burt chuckles.  
“I guess you would, kid.”  
The door opens and Blaine sticks his head around the door. “Hey beautiful, Grandfather wants to run through a few things before the ceremony. Hi Burt.”  
Kurt steps around his dad to meet his husband’s lips and slips through the door. Behind Blaine is Emilia, her little hand running up and down her Dada’s cape and dressed in just her lace under-dress. He purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips, putting on his best ‘dad’ voice. “Emilia Katia Anderson. Why aren’t you dressed, young lady?”  
At one year old she – and her brother – have taken on the appearance of two year-olds as they’d been told and can talk the same as any toddler, maybe with a little more proficiency as their IQs are higher. Her golden and blue eyes look up at him then slide away as she casts around for an answer then she just looks up, her best puppy-dog eyes on display and reaches up for him. He shakes his head and she frowns, and then raises her chin in the way she’s learned from Blaine. “It’s heavy Daddy, why do I have to wear it?” She asks plaintively and he glances at Blaine who looks at him helplessly.  
He rolls his eyes and picks her up, resting her on his hip. “Because, my little princess, today’s a big day for Dada and I. Today we get crowned; can you remember what that means?”  
She nods proudly, clearing her voice to imitate her Grandfather Dmitri. “It means you and Dada are Kings.”  
“Yes babygirl and you know what Kings have to do?”  
“Rule?” She asks uncertainly, plainly not really knowing what it means.  
“That’s right and you know what their little princes and princesses have to do?”  
“Wear heavy stuff.” She grumbles and he smiles, sharing a sly look with Blaine.  
“Well done, princess, now off you go. Get ready.” He replies joyfully and puts her down. She stares up at him wide-eyed and splutters; completely outwitted then turns and runs straight into her aunt who’s holding her dress. She glares at all of them then accepts being tugged into the dress. It’s a light baby blue with silver accents to contrast with her eyes and has the Drăculești, Dănești and Basarab emblems stitched with tiny detail into the sash around her waist and at the cuffs.

Blaine’s uncles stood in a semi-circle around the two thrones with Vlad between them. “Sirs, I present to you here today, in this place. Blaine Diavolo Anderson and Kurt Dan Anderson, your undoubted Blood Princes. Do you recognise them, as rulers beside you, them whose power is equal to your own; you whose own children have and will yet take this standing. Will you see them as your Blood Princes?”  
“To them the power and our fealty. Long live the Blood Princes!” They boom in unison and fall to one knee, their heads bowed low. It’s a powerful image and Kurt finds it hard not to burst into tears or hysterical laughter. They stood, bowed once more and walked back to their seats, leaving Vlad stood in front of them. He quirked a quick smile at Kurt then focused on Blaine.  
“Do you, Blaine Diavolo Anderson, son of Dmitri Valerian Anderson, grandson of Valerian Vlad Tepes-Anderson, great grandson of Vlad Tepes, heir to the great clan Tepes, bloodline of the Drăculești; promise to rule justly and fairly, uphold the traditions and laws of our race, respect all under your rule, other races and govern with strength and honour?”  
“I promise.”  
Vlad smiled at him then spoke again. “For hundreds of years the name Tepes has struck awe and fear into the hearts of all being. Will you rule in these standards and keep true to the things that the name Tepes and Blood Prince stands for?”  
“I will.”  
“Blaine, do you understand the promises you have made today and understand that your rule and actions affects all?”  
“I do.”  
The Count nods and takes the sword and sceptre from the table. Blaine stands and Vlad stands in front of him. “Take up the sword, wielded on the day that our bloodline was forged. Into your hands I place the sceptre of truth, blessed with the blood of those that came before you,” He gives the sceptre to Blaine but not before slicing his palm with the sword and pressing it on the sceptre so that his blood joins the others in it. The last time they’d tried it Blaine’s palm had healed too quickly but it seems to understand the need today as Kurt watches it drip onto the gold. Vlad walks to the stand and lifts off the cloak, returning to Blaine again. “On your shoulders I place the cloak that weighed my shoulders as the weight of rule is passed to you. Onto your head I place your crown, as a show of your royalty, your strength and power. Many rule alone, some are lucky enough to have one by their side. Today your are joined by fate to complete a destiny started seven hundred years ago. Kurt, arise.”  
Kurt stands, takes the mace and sword that Nicolae wielded after he promises the same promises his mate has just done. He doesn’t wince when the Count cuts him but he sees little Emilia glaring at her great great grandfather out of the corner of his eye and nearly smiles.  
Vlad stands back and smiles at them both, and then raises his eyes to the congregation again. “To you, all witness I have given my blessing to these two men. Rule has passed to them. I present to you and all; Blood Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson and Blood Prince Kurt Dan Anderson. Long may they reign!”

Kurt watches Nicolae wandering around, clearly looking for someone. Finally his son’s eyes lock on him and he rushes over, jumping into Kurt’s arms.  
“Hello there my little Prince, how are you doing?” He asks, brushing the dark curls from the boy’s eyes and holding him secure on his hip.  
“’M okay Daddy. Daddy, is Granpa stopping being King?”   
Kurt nods and replies. “Yes, he is. Your Grandpa has lived a very long time and he, and your Great Grandpa Vlad think that it’s time for your Dada and me to be King.”  
“Is Granpa going away?” Nicolae asks innocently and Kurt stares at him in shock. How could he think Dmitri would leave? Vlad spends more time with them than at his own manor outside of the city. Why would Dmitri be different?  
“No, baby boy. Grandpa’s going to be around like Great Grandpa Vlad is but Grandpa lives here with us. He’s going to help Dada and I be Kings.” Kurt tells him, watching Blaine swing Emilia around to her shrieks of joy.  
“Oh,” The toddler whispers and Kurt looks at him again until his gold and blue eyes look back at him. “Awesome.” He says after a second, smiling widely and Kurt laughs.  
“You spend too much time with your uncles.” He says and the boy giggles.  
They find Blaine and Emilia some time later, after being hugged or patted on the back by most of Blaine’s family and his own. His mate is standing by the window looking over the city, talking quietly to their daughter. Nicolae squirms in his arms and Kurt smiles at him, then at Blaine’s back. “Looking over your kingdom, my King?” He asks sweetly.   
Blaine jumps and turns around, smiling widely. “Our kingdom, my handsome King. I was just telling our little Princess here about a house in Ohio where I met the most handsome, amazing man who ever lived.”  
“I didn’t realise there were mirrors there.” Kurt quips back and Blaine grins at him. They let their children down and Blaine offers his hand to Kurt, so much like that night.  
“May I have this dance?” Blaine asks.  
“Yes, yes you may.” Kurt replies.


End file.
